Everything's Fine
by Potato Maiden
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots brought to you by the power of music.  3. Nothing Even Matters; The smile on Rachel's face told Jesse that she was more at ease now that she had been able to express her worries to someone who understood.
1. With You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or the song With You.**  
>WarningsSpoilers: **Well, if you haven't seen anything beyond Theatricality (01 x 19), then I suggest you at least finish the season before continuing.  
><strong>An.** Hellooooo! This is the beginning of a series of unrelated one shots brought to you by the power music. Also, if you get the chance, I recommend looking up this song, performed by the ridiculously talented Caissie Levy.

* * *

><p>She hadn't told them, them being her parents. Of course she hadn't, if she didn't have to face New Directions, they wouldn't have found out about the incident in the parking lot and would have just passed off her shattered heart as a side effect to her break up with Jesse. If Hiram Berry didn't know better, he would've suspected that with this being her second major boyfriend (Noah Puckerman did not count in his eyes) and her first major heart break, his daughter was being slightly over dramatic, however, he noted that since the loss at Regionals, Rachel had been almost listless as her days went on despite making amends with Finn.<p>

When the man pulled up to his home after leaving work early one afternoon, he noticed a familiar black Range Rover parked alongside the curb outside of his house. It wasn't the first time he had come home from work and this vehicle was parked outside, it's owner inside the house, usually in the middle of a very heated make out session with his daughter. His interest in why, especially after what he assumed was a very dramatic breakup, Jesse had reappeared in their lives. Hiram stepped inside the house, opening his mouth to announce that he was home but the voices coming from upstairs had stopped him.

"You lied to me this whole time, you broke an _egg _over my head, you shattered my heart into a million pieces and then proceeded to stomp all over it, letting it scatter in the wind. Why should I even listen to you?" Rachel asked, shoving just about everything that reminded her of the boy standing in front of her in a cardboard box.

"Rachel, please-" Jesse began, watching as she dropped a few sets of photobooth pictures in a box neatly labeled 'burn'.

"No! You're only here to take what is _yours_ and nothing else. You already took everything from me." He stared at her quizzically, obviously the regionals title and subsequently nationals were included along with guiding her to third base but everything else was a mystery.

"What else did I take?" the brunette glared at him as she dug through her closet to pull out one of the jackets he had wrapped around her during a date.

"_Everything." _She shoved it into the overflowing box before returning to the closet to see if there was anything else that screamed his name to her. "You took my hopes, my dreams, everything. You took it all with you when you did it. No, you didn't take them you stole them. Everywhere I go I want you to be there. I can't go into that stupid music store because I see you sitting at the piano; it kills me to sleep in here every night because of what we had done and almost did." Clutching a shirt in her hand she turned to look at him, her features hardening. "You're everywhere. You took my world and turned it upside down and now you're going to take it with you."

"Rach-"

"Stop talking! I'm not going to listen to any more of the lies that come out of that mouth of yours. You broke my heart and it keeps breaking more with every passing day that I think about how I was so…stupid for thinking that you were genuinely interested in me! I should have listened to the others."

"Rachel-"Jesse was cut off by the box being forcefully shoved into his arms.

"Get out." Jesse sighed, resigning to the fact that this was going to have to be a conversation to have when Rachel was in a forgiving mood. He left silently, nodding at Hiram Berry as he passed the man on the stairs.

Hiram knocked lightly on Rachel's open door, frowning at the sight of her lying face down on her bed. He sat next to her and his hand on her back gingerly, rubbing it comfortingly.

"It gets better, Rachel, I promise."


	2. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or the song Dance With Me  
><strong>An.** Numba two! This one-shot is brought to you by the song Dance With Me by the Sounds

* * *

><p>It was something about watching the brunette twirl around on the dance floor, a happy smile on her face as she chatted with her dance partner, that he enjoyed. Even though they had kept a purely professional relationship throughout the years, he couldn't take his eyes off of her at events like this. Granted, the event was a wedding for one of their mutual friends, but it was something in which he had the option to bring a plus one, the option always denied because he would rather not having the added responsibility of making sure his companion felt comfortable around his peers. It was never a problem for her though, she always brought the same friend with her to these events, and she went to his. If it wasn't for the fact that he was an out and proud man, the media would've assumed that there was something between the two.<p>

"He's watching you, you know." Was whispered into her ear, causing her to abruptly stop moving and stare at her friend. "Oh don't act so shocked, every event the two of you are at together he can't keep his eyes off of you if he could help it."

"Kurt, our relationship is purely professional, I highly doubt that he spends all his free time at these things watching me." Rachel replied simply as she did another twirl, the fabric of her dress rising ever-so-slightly.

"Rachel, it's professional on your end, he may not be having as pure thoughts." She rolled her eyes and pulled her hair off her neck to give it some air before fixing Kurt with a stern look.

"Kurt, Jesse and I are just _friends. _There is nothing that's going to come out of your hallucinations."

"Explain why he never has a date at these things then." He countered, causing Rachel to purse her lips in thought for a moment. "You and I both know that he could get anybody to come with him at last minute."

"There's nothing wrong with going stag to everything, maybe he just doesn't want the pressure of keeping the balance of keeping his date happy and spending some quality time with his peers."

From across the rooms, Jesse watched as Rachel and Kurt spoke, presumably about him, as he noticed that both Kurt and Rachel had begun to shoot quick glances his way. He smirked to himself, taking note of how flushed Rachel's cheeks were becoming as Kurt began to insist on something. A body moved to sit into the chair next to him, causing the man to glance at who decided to stop by for a chat. His smirk became a smile as the bride fanned herself with her hand before turning to him.

"Jesus, St. James, go ask Rachel to dance, the worst you're going to get is rejected." Jesse laughed and shook his head, turning to face her.

"Savannah, when was the last time I asked someone to dance when it _wasn't _in character?" he asked.

"When you cut in on my first dance with Eli, darling."

"For someone who has danced on stage in front of several thousand people as part of his career, you would expect him to have some better moves; I couldn't help it if I was saving you some of the embarrassment." Savannah held back her laughter and stood up, pulling Jesse with her.

"This just means it's time for you to change that, go ask her to dance."

"Why do I get the feeling that you wouldn't stop until I asked?"

"Ah, because you know me a little too well; now go ask her to dance before I have the DJ call you a chicken in front of everyone." Jesse's eyebrows rose at the sound of her very real threat before sticking his hands into the pockets of his dress pants and casually strolling over to where Rachel and Kurt were standing, continuing their debate on whether or not Jesse was still interested beyond professionalism.

The pair fell silent as he approached them, a triumphant grin on Kurt's face as he excused himself from Rachel and ducked into a microburst of dancers before she could grab him. With another roll of her eyes, she smiled at Jesse as he held out his hand for her to take it. Accepting his gesture, she placed a hand in his, being pulled lightly into his arms as they began to dance to the music. It wasn't until the song was cut off and replaced by a bit of a slower number that Rachel glanced up at the DJ booth where Kurt was walking away with a devious grin in place. They fell into a steady rhythm, swaying back and forth as the slow tempo rolled around them, neither party speaking or making eye contact, except for fleeting moments in which they caught the other watching, Rachel, searching the bodies for Kurt, Jesse doing the same for Savannah.

When the song finished, Rachel pulled away and brought her eyes to meet Jesse's, the miniscule hint of a smile playing on her face. Still holding one of her hands in his, Jesse brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"You never change." Rachel said finally, getting jostled lightly by the bodies around her.

"I could always take the microphone from our wonderful DJ and serenade you, that would be a bit of a change."

"You only do things like that when you want something. We're supposed to remain professional in public, remember?"

"When are we going to go public?"

"Dance with me, and I'll give you a time estimate."

"Rachel." Jesse raised an eyebrow, as the brunette grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, forcing him to move to the music.

"Not a word until this song is over." She said, putting a finger to his lips and smiling. Jesse raised an eyebrow in amusement as Rachel grasped the skirt of her dress and raised it to her thighs playfully before dropping it with a wink and a laugh.

"Rachel Berry, you are being a tease." He whispered, pulling her close to him only to dip her.

"I am not. Being a tease would infer that I don't plan on delievering."


	3. Nothing Even Matters

**Disclaimer: **The standard disclaimer applies, Glee is not mine! Inspired by Big Time Rush's song "Nothing Even Matters"

* * *

><p>It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Rachel to go to the party Puckerman was throwing, telling her that if she absolutely had to, they would leave as long as they stayed for an hour. In all honesty, he wanted to see how the McKinley student body parties differed from Vocal Adrenalines. Though she was rather unwilling to go, Rachel conceded to her boyfriend, smoothing the wrinkles in her skirt while they drove to the abandoned warehouse that Puck had managed to get for the night. Jesse glanced over at Rachel who was unusually quiet. He reached over and put a hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. He was met with a gaze from brown eyes before they dropped back to her lap.<p>

"Relax, Rach, it's going to be fine." He said, taking one of her hands in his. Out of instinct Rachel laced their fingers together, her free hand tugging on a lock of hair as silence surrounded them once more. As they drove, glances were stolen, making sure that the girl next to him wasn't going to jump out of the moving vehicle first chance she got. As he pulled up to the warehouse, he noted that Rachel's grip on his hand had tightened considerably. "Rachel, relax." He repeated, turning the engine off and looking at her. Rachel opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sounds of the driver's side door closing and hers being opened.

"I just don't think that we should be here, Jesse." She said as she got out of the car. She took his hand immediately as he led her inside, getting as close as possible to the larger boy.

Inside the building people were everywhere, a good majority were at a spot designated as the dance floor while the rest were talking, making out or trying to find a dark corner. Rachel pressed her body closer to him as he pushed through the crowd.

"I'll make you a deal." He said once they had found a clear area. "We stay for an hour, that's long enough to have made an appearance, if you decide you don't want to stay after that we'll go back to your place and watch Cabaret. Sound good?" Rachel nodded, earning a kiss on the head and a smile.

"One hour." As they wandered around, a red cup in their free hands, Jesse took notes of the differences. McKinley students were more focused on the party going on than whether or not they were going to get a quick lay, that and they had much cheaper alcohol than Carmel students. While they were stopped, waiting for a crowd of dancers to pass, Jesse felt Rachel's hand leave his entirely. He turned to see where she could have possibly gone, he smiled, watching as the girl had found Tina and the two of them began an animated conversation, her nerves visibly disappearing as both of their bodies relaxed at the familiarity of having someone who was also wary about this party to talk to. Leaning against a nearby pole, he returned to his thoughts, the trademark smirk in place as he kept an eye on the two girls and the rest of the crowd, making sure that nobody was going to slip anything into either of the girls' cups.

After what seemed like ages, Rachel and Tina parted ways before returning to their respective boyfriends. The smile on Rachel's face told Jesse that she was more at ease now that she had been able to express her worries to someone who understood. Popping onto the tips of her toes she kissed him gently before taking his hand once more. She took the lead, pulling him to the edge of the dance floor and turned to him once more. Her smile widened as the familiar strains of _Gives You Hell _played over the loudspeaker.

"I sang this to Finn" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "After he broke up with me, before I met you. It felt really good." Jesse chuckled lightly and titled her head up towards his to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"And then I had you at 'Hello'." The tone his voice took startled Rachel, it was much more serious than she was used to but it had a hint of an airy quality.

"You cannot just half-quote Jerry McGuire at me." She replied, removing her arms from around him. "Daddy's watched that movie more than I've watched Funny Girl, he quotes it all the time." Jesse chuckled and pulled the petite girl to him, a fond smile crossing his face.

"It's true when you look at it from a romanticist's perspective."

"It's not. One of the first things you told me was that my rendition of Don't Rain on My Parade was flawed and that I lacked Barbra's emotional depth."

"I also said you were talented."

"Right and then started singing 'Hello'."

"Which is why it has led us here today, I had you at 'Hello'." Rachel rolled her eyes with a laugh, moving to the music. Rachel took it upon herself to do a twirl before spinning back into Jesse's arms, her laughter barely audible over the music.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to dance, Rachel?" The answer was made clear when the girl repeated her move with a smile. Instead of letting Rachel spin out once more, he captured her between his arms and began to move with her.

The party was winding down by the time Jesse and Rachel had taken a moment to look away from each other. A weary smile settled across Rachel's face as she pulled herself away from Jesse, fingers raking through the hair as she fanned herself with her other hand. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she checked the time and laughed, showing the time to Jesse.

"Well, that was definitely more than an hour." She grinned, pocketing it once more. Her boyfriend's lips met hers as he took her hand into his. The couple followed the last of the crowd trickling out, stopping to share a quick kiss.

"Did you have a good time?" Rachel nodded.

"The world stops when I'm with you, nothing else really matters."


End file.
